Education by KrzyKrn K
by Chimerical Knave
Summary: I know this has no correlation to StarFox but oh well whatever. This is my first poem ever....so please read and enjoy.
1. Education is a lie

**Hey guys this is my first poem ever and I wrote it TODAY during my first period class.**

**Basically I had nothing to do and I was bored so my teacher told me to write a poem.**

**I thought to myself, "Ok". And in 10 minutes I came up with this. Now this is NOT the original, I have made some revision here and there but the main grasp of it was made in 10 minutes.**

**Please enjoy my first poem....  
**

* * *

**Education**

Education,

What a wonderful lie.

I see people come and die

On the inside,

Taken by the intricate web

Torn away from the light

We cannot see the TRUTH

Because of its might

So they turn and hide

Blind without love, without sight

They are soulless machines

Impartial to the blight

But I can see that this path is not right

We need **TO** change

And walk from this dark night.

I cannot see the truth

That much is true

But I would rather choke myself blue

Before I take education as serious as others do.

Heed my warning

For I will only tell you once

Education is our downfall, humanity's plunge into precipice

It may not happen now,

It may happen later

But I am no fool to ignore the obvious danger.

Some justify their actions with moral reason

I say "Be gone! Your reason is but treason".

A treason to humanity

A reason to fight a war

A sly lie to make mass weapons for more.

I take up my feeble strife

Against the whole world

But I might just fail because of the rotten core

The rotten core inside the minds

Of people who sit at the top,

with well hidden crimes.

To Education I take my war and fight,

This so called Education,

How we mistake it as our life.

* * *

**I know pretty radical thoughts huh?**

**You probably weren't expecting that from me were you? I know.**

**Well just to clarify things before you start hating on me or get the wrong idea.**

**Education is fine, don't get me wrong but....sometimes we place WAY to much IMPORTANCE on education and not enough on our life.**

**Ya, I'm saying that "Sure we need education but don't force it down our throats. Let us choose what to study, let us pick our skills. We aren't going to become a scientist so why learn physics?"**

**When I look at education and how far its fallen I just shake my head and think "Why? Why do we have to do this when 15 years from now I won't remember half of this stuff anyways"**

**And when I look at those who strife so hard to get to the top academic wise I also shake my head and think, "Poor souls...lost....Probably will become some "successful" business CEO who is heartless and cruel and the only thing he/she understands is statistics and charts."**

**This is my radical views and thoughts on our education system. **

**Like it or not, you cannot deny the truth.**

**And if you do deny the truth then it is out of ignorance, it is out of arrogance. For you were raised this way, no? Raised to worship education, raised to breathe education, raised to breed education. If are one of those many who think like that then you are already lost.**

**Our lives were not meant to sit behind desks and memorize things. We were meant to do so much more, but instead we stoop low and live life through grades. Life cannot be graded, no matter who you are, what you are, where you are. Life is unexplainable.**

**While we cannot define what Life truly IS, we can define what it ISN'T. And I think I speak for many when I say, "Education isn't our life."  
**

**Best Wishes,**

**Krys  
**


	2. Today's world

**This is my second poem that I write to the world....I guess.....well the first one was to the world about Education itself and how much of a big fat lie it was and this poem/rap is basically about the world in general today, I guess.**

**Well enjoy for it has words of wisdom and truth.**

**Bon a petite!!!  
**

* * *

In this world, that has gone up into flames

People getting high, smoking weed and that "metaphine"

What are we doing to change?

Man we ain't doing anything.

Why we always look to someone else?

Someone to blame?

It's a shame

The way we work and the way we play

We can't seem to shake the fact that we are the main,

Reason for every and anybody else's pain.

We need to look inside ourselves

Only we are to blame

Why do we act so different?

When we are all really the same

You think you getting it all?

You and your silly game?

Doing drugs and weed ain't cool, man its so lame

Fuck your money, Fuck your cars and especially Fuck your fame

You will just end up in jail

Under watch and security tamed

Take a second look on your life

Break free from cocaine

Or you will end up like all the others,

Put down in flames

And I will be up top in Heaven; looking down and saying:

We need a change dawg

We really need TO change

Why do we always stay the same?

Taking pills like some Lil Wayne

This is your life man, not hers not his

Don't try to talk shit

You cannot stop this

You cannot top this

You can only sit here and watch this

Me? I speak the truth

And I never touched on no "dupe"

You scared, go fly back to your chicken coup

Please, don't bullshit me

I see your fluke

You aren't the strong-willed

We strong and we got that sword and shield,

To protect those from being killed

By people who do them drug deals

We got a black president now

Obama and his stimulus bill

And I know he's only half black

But does anybody really give a crap?

If you racist then open your ears

I'm not saying you are

But listen and stay still

We are all humans,

It can't get anymore real

Whether you black or white or Asian but we still,

Hate on each other

Discrimination is still here

Color don't matter

Stop starting this beef, get real.

With all the others

You make me so sick

Ask for forgiveness

Get on your knees and kneel

And pray to the one

Who will save us from kill

Whether Buddha, God or Jesus

He's still real

We give him different names

But in the end we shall all prevail

So don't front with me

Listen to the words of wisdom, ya'll hear?

* * *

**Thank you for enjoying this simple piece of work......I may or may not come out with more depending on my imagination and time and dedication to writing poems and stuff like this.**

**Oh and remember, this poem was NOT meant for anything in particular like Shadow Shinobi mistook it for. This poem is just about the world in general today. It's NOT supposed to focus on rich people, or the economy, or a Black president or anything else. It's just supposed to go through everything in this world and that stuff I suppose so don't get any funny ideas. This poem is just about the world in general, remember that.  
**

**Best Wishes,**

**Krys  
**


End file.
